joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wandering Hero (Find Mii)
Cat= |-|Dog= |-|Bunny= Summary Wandering Heroes are mercenaries in the Find Mii game for Nintendo 3DS that can be purchased via game coins as alternatives to recruiting miis through StreetPass. They come in three different races; Cats, Dogs, and Rabbits. The cats are the default species, which can be switched to dogs based on the player's pet preference. The rabbits can only appear when being summoned by a brown magic user, and are not purchasable. Each individual hero can wield one out of twelve different kinds of magic representing 12 different colors; red, yellow, blue, green, orange, purple, pink, black, white, brown, light green, and light blue. The color that the hero is capable of wielding is indicated by the color on their shirt. The dogs and cats are only capable of being level 1 or level 2, while the bunnies can be around the same level as their summoners. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C '''with their swords, '''9-A via magic, possibly 5-B Name: Wandering Hero Origin: Find Mii Gender: Can be either gender Age: Unknown Classification: Cat, Dog, or Bunny Powers and Abilities: Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Can bypass durability, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can create sandstorms), Statistics Amplification (Can increase stats such as Daring or Invigoration, which guarantee critical hits and increase combo capacity respectively) Attack Potency: At least Street Level with swords, possibly higher (They can pierce shields) Room Level via magic (Can clear out entire rooms full of fire, ice, darkness, or light with the according elements, sandstorms and poisonous gas can fill entire rooms) possibly Planet Level (Capable of fighting the Dark Emperor, who plotted to cover the world in darkness) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ, '''possibly Class XKJ''' Durability: Unknown (They are never shown taking hits, only fleeing from battle when the enemy attacks) Likely Human Level, at least Street Level via shields, possibly Planet Level Stamina: Usually only capable of attacking for one turn before tiring out Range: Melee, Several meters via magic Standard Equipment: Swords, Shields Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Rather linear attack strategy, very low stamina, very cowardly and will flee as soon as the enemy tries to retaliate, somewhat incompetent compared to the miis recruitable via street pass Notable Attacks/Techniques: None Note 1: The dogs and cats are exactly the same. However, the summoned bunnies are likely superior to them, as they can be higher than level 2. ''' '''Note 2: No warrior can canonically possess all forms of magic; each warrior can only use one specific type (But I'll allow you to composite them all into one hero despite this if you want to). If this character is to be used in a versus match, it should be specified which color(s) of magic they wield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:ArbitraryNumbers' Profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Elemental User Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Class KJ Category:Class XKJ Category:Game Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Serious Profiles